Yomi
Appearance Yomi appear to be a Handsome young man who has long white hair and wearing white armour. His appearance look more like a White Savior. Not a part of him is imperfect. Background Yomi is a being born from five individual who wish to be perfect. A demon trick them into perform a ancient ritual which combine all five soul into one being. Back then during then Era of dark ages, the guardian alliance fail to stop the ritual and result of Yomi being "Born" into the world. With his power and influence, he become one of the Chaos Elder. Story Once upon a time, there is a woman who beauty rival goddess and eternal youth as gifted She is the one of the true beauty who live among the war. A war started because of her. Everyone want to marry her. She is call Helen of Troy. She wish to have a perfect life and willing to offer her BEAUTY. Once upon a time, there is a young king who wish to lesser his burden. He trick his successor of accepting his crown and duty again and again throughout the year, there some many casualty. The young King unable to leave his burden and he live with fear and guilt all his life. He is called the King Damocles. He wish to have a perfect life and willing to offer his AUTHORITY Once upon a time, there is young hero who fear nothing. He has rise an island, beat the sun, Killing the Long Eel, Lifting the Sky. but he has nothing but power. He is called the Hero Maui. He wish to have a perfect life and willing to offer his POWER Once upon a time, there a scholar who know all thing and fame for his Art, Musical, Literature. He live an unsatisfy life. Although he has a success life and create many famous artwork, he still not satisfy. He even went so far to summon a demon called Mephistopheles. He is called Faust. He wish to have a perfect life and willing to offer his WISDOM. Once upon a time, there a woman who skill in spinning. She so proud of her skill and even goddess is jealous of her. Her spinning would turn thread to gold. She can weave a shining chainmail with needle and thread along. In the end, she challenge the goddess for a battle and Win but in the end is punish to becoming a spider. Her name is Arachne. She wish to live an normal life and willing to offer his TALENT. Faust gather everyone one day and offer his solution. A ritual who can combine their soul and offer their perfect condition into one soul. Upon knowing this, the first leader of guardian alliance lead an attack and planning to stop the ritual for a unholy being born. However, Roger Simkin fail to stop the ritual result Yomi being born. Although a perfect being, he is somehow evil in nature. Unknown to other four, Faust `s soul has been tainted before the ritual. Therefore, when five of them combine, one of the soul has sold to demon. This result to a dark soul being born. Powers and Abilities As a Almagation of Soul and combination of five great aspect, he is said to be a Perfect Man who walk the earth. Beauty -''' He has perfect look and perfect physical body with eternal youth. '''Power - '''His power is easily rival of the god. He can easily cause landscape to shfit. He can transform into eagle and even powerful enough to stop tsunami in one stike. This is all skill demostrate during Maui lifetime. After becoming one, yomi has yet to fight anyone. '''Talent '-' He appear to be extreme talent in everything. Be it crafting, mining and herbalist, he can perform it in fast and perfect condition. He is shown to skill in all weapon. He show his talent of creating god killing poison and succesfully bring down one of the universe council. The buddha. Wisdom '-' As a entity who say to have perfect wisdom, he is said to known thousand spell. Authority '''- With the aspect of authority and the perfect soul, he now command all the fallen soul who they cause during their lifetime. For all the evil maui defeated, to the man who die for Helen `s beauty, to the audience crazy for Faust`s artwork and loser to Arachne competition, and the one who death due to Sword of damocle. All of them become the soul soldier who listen to them and feed him unlimited power. Relationships Chaos Cycle' He gain the title of elder very fast but he has not contribute anything but breaking one seal only. 'Guardian Alliance They regard him as Class A Danger entity. They have tried to stop him but fail to do so. '''Universe Office Reality hold great attention for his movement as he is the only elder succesfully bring down one of the previous council member. Reality keep reality in check. His existence already destory part of the reality. No one is perfect in this world but him. Quotes *No one is perfect but me. *I have fight anyone so long *I have bleed for so many year. Creation Concept Counter Guardian Create by Jona. Original Idea and photo goes to its rightful owner. Please do comment. Trivia The photo come from Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Chaos Cycle Category:Evil Category:Power users Category:Adults Category:No Center